


pretty please

by satiricaldepression



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Not much to say, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seungsik is a good boy, Spit As Lube, don’t be like 2seung, they don’t use lube or condoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiricaldepression/pseuds/satiricaldepression
Summary: “You okay?” Seungwoo questions, head popping out from between Seungsik’s thighs. He stares at his boyfriend through sweat slicked bangs, blinking widely as he waits for an answer.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	pretty please

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #118:  
> "It's too much," Seungsik pants.  
> “You're more sensitive than usual.”

“You okay?” Seungwoo questions, head popping out from between Seungsik’s thighs. He stares at his boyfriend through sweat slicked bangs, blinking widely as he waits for an answer. _He looks like a puppy._

“‘s okay,” Seungsik nods, reaching a hand out to brush the hair out of Seungwoo’s eyes. Seungwoo doesn’t rush him, makes sure to take his time each night they fall in bed together. He’s missed this— the feeling of adrenaline in his bones, how euphoric it is just having the warmth of Seungsik beside him, yet he’s never felt calmer.

“Good,” Seungwoo hums, then shoves his face back between Seungsik’s legs. 

Seungsik lets out a sharp whine at the sudden sensation of teeth against his skin. “Careful,” he pouts. “You’ll leave a bruise.”

Seungwoo ignores him, too focused on biting the soft flesh and licking over it. Seungsik retaliates by gripping harder where he’s holding on to the older’s hair. His breath quickens when Seungwoo moves down from his waist to just above his pelvic before settling at the base of his dick. They’re both fully naked, clothes stripped at the doorway and barely managing to land in the hamper. They will have to clean that up later, Seungsik notes in the back of his head. He hates messes.

“Hey,” Seungwoo whispers, “focus on me. ”

Seungsik nods, “y- yeah.”

There’s something about Seungwoo’s words that always make him feel so secure. Even in a situation like now, when he’s _telling Seungsik what to do,_ it’s not at all demeaning. It’s as if Seungwoo’s telling him not to stress, because he knows everything will be okay. It’s beyond relaxing to not have to think for once, so he lets Seungwoo make decisions for him.

And so, Seungsik is quick to listen when Seungwoo nudges his thighs, a silent request for him to spread his legs wider.

Seungwoo smiles when he complies. “Thank you.” It’s such a warm gesture, Seungsik would almost forget he’s pressed up against his crotch if it weren’t for the warm breath he feels directly on his dick when Seungwoo whispers.

Seungsik shivers, completely on edge of having his boyfriend so close yet not quite there. This time, Seungwoo doesn’t hesitate before licking a long stripe against the underside of his cock. He presses soft kisses against the shaft until reaching the tip and then _finally_ wraps his lips around it.

“ _Hyung_.”

Seungwoo shushes him, quickly shoves his head lower until nearly all of Seungsik’s length fits inside his mouth. He starts off moving slowly, letting his jaw relax and fall slack so he can move painess. It’s difficult, but Seungwoo manages, before speeding up as he bobs up and down Seungsik’s cock.

Seungsik panting, it feels _too good,_ and he lets out a strained groan when Seungwoo hollows his cheek and hums around him. He can feel his chest tighten while his eyes squeeze shut.

But it’s not enough for him.

“Hyung, _ah—_ can you— _please._ ”

Seungwoo lifts his head, emphasizes the popping sound as his lips pull off and he smacks them together. Seungsik has to resist the urge to come immediately when he looks at his lover’s reddened swollen lips and tear pricked eyes.

“Please, what?”

Seungsik whines, opens his eyes and looks down at Seungwoo with his signature frown. “Touch me.”

“Touch you?” A nod. _“Okay, baby.”_

And then Seungwoo’s repositioning himself, sitting up to lean over and kiss his boyfriend. There’s nothing pretty about it, it’s messy, really, the way they bite at each other’s lips and shove their tongues down each other’s throat without care. After a minute or two Seungsik’s already drooling.

Seungwoo pulls back with a grin, a string of spit connecting their lips before he roughly wipes the drool from Seungsik’s cheek then pushes his fingers into his mouth.

Seungsik nearly gags at the sudden intrusion, but manages to breathe around them for a second until he properly grips the palm of Seungwoo’s hand and starts sucking fervently.

Seungwoo’s mouth parts slightly as he watches in awe the way Seungsik practically swallows his hand. There’s so much spit slipping from the corner of his mouth as he runs his tongue all around Seungwoo’s fingers. It’s obscene. He’s most definitely putting on a show, but Seungwoo definitely doesn’t mind the exaggerated display and the lewd image of his boyfriend.

As much as he hates to ruin the beautiful image in front of him, Seungwoo retracts his now spit soaked fingers after a few thoughtful minutes. He placates Seungsik a quick peck on the lips before setting down in his legs once more.

“Ready?” He prods at Seungsik’s hole with gentle fingers, rubbing it with the pads of his fingers. He feels Seungsik tense under him.

He nods, and Seungwoo spares him any more torture by quickly pushing in the tip of his index finger down to his knuckle. He wriggles slightly, letting Seungsik adjust to the small width inside him before adding in another.

“Okay?”

“Yes, _yes, ‘s okay,_ more than okay,” Seungsik babbles, already losing his senses and focusing too much on the painful pleasure of it all. The spit didn’t really do anything to help, but they don’t have lube, so Seungwoo is gentle in the way he scissors his fingers slowly, making sure Seungsik is properly stretched out before going any further.

He has three fingers in his ass now, agonizingly slow. Seungsik breathes, shakily attempting to lower himself onto Seungwoo’s hand even just a little further.

Seungwoo doesn’t let him though, using his free hand to grip Seungsik’s waist and keep him there.

“ _Hyung,_ ” Seungsik complains.

“Not yet,” Seungwoo tuts, “be patient.”

He leans down, quickly swallowing Seungsik’s cock in one fluid motion and making the man squeak at the sudden touch. He tries to match the pace of his mouth to his hand, letting Seungsik’s cock hit as far back in his throat as it can go while he fucks him on his fingers almost violently.

“Ah ah- _ah_ ~” Seungsik hiccups, short moans with every curl of Seungwoo’s fingers inside him _just almost there._ He’s a mess by the time Seungwoo pulls off.

“Such a good boy,” he coos. “Aren’t you, Sikie?”

A whine.

“So good for me,” he praises. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you exactly what you want.”

He pulls his fingers out swiftly, uses the leftover wetness from Seungsik’s spit and dripping precum to stroke his own cock. It’s almost painfully not enough. They’ll manage.

“Baby,” Seungwoo aligns himself with Seungsik’s hole, the tip of his dick just barely catching the rim and making it twitch.

“ _Please._ ”

It doesn’t take anymore begging for Seungwoo to finally push in, bottoming out immediately. The two of them sigh with pleasure, taking a short moment to adjust to the overwhelming feeling of each other.

Seungsik feels so _full_. He wants more.

“Hyung. Move, please.”

“Yeah. Okay.” He hums.

There’s really no need to go slow, they both know well enough how _ready_ Seungsik is for it, how they both get off on the painfully tight stretch. But Seungwoo likes to take his time. He pulls out almost completely before steadily pushing back in. He does a few times.

Seungsik feels like he’s going to _die._

“ _Seungwoo-hyung_.”

“I know, baby,” Seungwoo’s cruel, really.

He relents, finally, speeding up his thrusts one at time until what he deems a suitable pace. Seungsik groans with every rough grind of his hips. He screams particularly loud when Seungwoo hits that bundle of nerves inside him, and then starts moving relentlessly, the room filling with the sound of skin slapping together harshly. It’s no use when Seungsik tries to hold in his moans.

Seungwoo removes a hand from where it was gripping Seungsik’s waist to move down to his neglected cock once more. He jerks him off roughly, with big hands sticky from the way Seungsik cock is _leaking._

“It's too much," Seungsik pants. He feels almost delirious from the sensations, his whole body hot with pleasure.

“You're more sensitive than usual.” Seungwoo leans down right next to his face, hot breath against his ear. It’s teasing. “First it’s not enough, and now it’s too much?”

He starts leaving kisses all over Seungsik’s face— and Seungsik can’t comprehend how Seungwoo can focus on doing so many things at once, he can barely concentrate on how _good_ it all feels.

“Ah, _close_ ,” is all he manages to say, and Seungwoo lifts up, focuses his attention back on slamming his cock in and out Seungsik with no remorse, his hand speeding up as well.

Seungsik finally comes with a silent cry, hips arching off the bed as he finishes all over his own chest and Seungwoo’s hand. He drops back down immediately after, heavily panting and eyes already closed.

He grabs Seungwoo’s hand, squeezing it lightly and urging him to continue. Seungwoo does just that, desperately chasing his own release with a few quick and sloppy thrusts in Seungsik’s oversensitive hole, before pulling and coming on Seungsik’s stomach as well.

They collapse onto each other, it’s sticky and warm and disgusting, but the exhaustion that overtakes them both is stronger than Seungsik’s constant need to clean.

“You okay?” Seungwoo asks, after a few moments of silence.

“Mhm,” he nods into Seungwoo’s arms. “Tired.”

“Of course you are.” Seungwoo sits up, “let me clean you up first.”

“Don’t wanna.” Seungsik frowns.

“Too bad,” Seungwoo pulls aways from a clinging Seungsik. “I don’t want to hear you complaining later about the dirty bed sheets.”

“I won’t!”

“Don’t believe you.”

Seungsik gapes in offense, but ultimately let’s Seungwoo grab a washcloth to clean them both off. The drying come on his chest is _not fun._

When they’re both cleaned up and back in a freshly made bed, Seungsik’s snuggles into Seungwoo’s grasp. “I love you.”

“Go to sleep.”

“Hey!”

Seungwoo giggles, “love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello do i have the physical capability to try to write anything other than pwp (>;-;)>
> 
> hi prompter if ur reading this, i hope u liked it, there weren’t any wishes or limitations so hopefully it’s alright!!
> 
> if anyone else is reading this!!!! thank u so much!!! i haven’t written for victon in a while so this was a bit difficult for me, i hope everything was alright! pls let me know what u think n leave a comment or kudos if you’d like!
> 
> i know it’s just pwp but i tried very hard
> 
> UPDATE: hi reveals were done n i know i’m not a relevant victon writer but i’m very happy that those of u who read this enjoyed! you can find me on twt [@vorekangs!](https://twitter.com/vorekangs?s=21)


End file.
